BangHim - Yamazaki Making Film
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang ada ketika pembuatan video clip Bang Yongguk - Yamazaki


Author: July

Main cast:

B.A.P Bang Yongguk & Himchan (Banghim)

Support cast:

Natasha & Charu

Jang Naeri, etc

Gendre: Romance – Yaoi (Boy x Boy)

Leght: One shot

Rate: M

.

.

Yamazaki Making Film

.

.

Jam 5 pagi ketika Himchan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dorm, menuju _Jenny house_. Padahal hari ini B.A.P tidak ada _schedule_ jadi buat apa seorang Kim Himchan yang notabene sangat suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur mau bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyambangi salon? Jawabannya mudah saja karena Himchan sudah berjanji untuk menemani seseorang yang kini sedang sibuk di _make up_ di sebelah kanannya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya seseorang dengan suara beratnya, yah kalian pasti tau siapa. Bang Yongguk. Himchan melirik _Triwa Black Gold Chrono_ ditanggan kirinya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari pria yang kini harus memejamkan matanya karena sedang dipakaikan _eyeliner_. " _Not really_ , tapi 4 jam tidur kurasa sudah cukup" . Terdengar menyebalkan? Yah, siapa pun juga akan seperti itu jika kau harus bangun sangat pagi pada saat _day off_ yang sangat jarang bisa kau dapatkan, layaknya Himchan saat ini, _but Himchan know he should be with his lover today. He must_.

"Ya! Bang Yongguk kau tau seberapa sulitnya mencari kopi di pagi hari seperti ini?"

Seorang wanita melontarkan keluhannya sambil meletakkan satu _cup coffee_ diatas meja rias, " _And Ice Americano in the early moring is absolutely a weird choice_ " sambung wanita itu lagi kini dengan sedikit menambahkan efek mendramatisir, menghela nafas panjang. " _Yea yeah, thank you_ " Yongguk merespon dengan malas. _Make up_ selesai dan akhirnya Yongguk kini bisa menatap langsung sosok tampan nan cantik yang duduk dengan wajah ditekuk disebelah kirinya.

Satu tangan yang hari ini terlihat penuh oleh _temporary tattoo's_ itu melingkar dileher Himchan, sang pemilik tangan memeluk dirinya dari belakang sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi kini memegang cup coffee dihadapannya.

" _For you_ "

" _I know_ "

"Lalu kenapa tidak diminum?"

Himchan mendongakkan kepalanya yang reflek membuat jarak wajahnya dengan Yongguk sangat dekat karena kini Yongguk juga sedang menundukkan kepalanya. "Menurutmu? Dia tadi masih disini dan akan sangat menyebalkan baginya jika kopi itu ternyata untukku" dan tanpa pikir panjang Yongguk langsung mendaratkan kecupan didahi cantik Himchan selesainya pria pecinta warna pink itu bicara. " _That's nice of you Babe_ ".

" _Good morning gentleman_ " sapa suara seorang wanita bertepatan dengan gerakkan tangan Yongguk yang sedang menggasak lembut surai hitam Himchan. Keduanya menatap kearah wanita cantik dengan tubuh tinggi, bukan hal aneh jika seorang model memiliki badan yang tinggikan?

 _Here we go, the reason why Kim Himchan should be here, should be with his lover today. To support Yongguk for his making film of his mixtape? Of course he did but the important thing is to make sure that sexy woman not come neared his sexy boyfriends except for the needs of filming. That's called anticipation ya know._

 _Jang Naeri is pretty and so fu*kin hot, no second talk._ Himchan tidak buta _and come on, he is a man too. And for your information_ , Yongguk yang meminta Himchan untuk menemaninya hari ini, bukan Himchan yang menawarkan diri seperti yang mungkin sudah kalian pikirkan, _no he is not_.

Sebuah restoran Jepang yang berdesign seperti rumah tradisional sengaja Yongguk sewa untuk _music video_ dari _mixtape_ miliknya kali ini. Beberapa orang sudah sibuk menata barang-barang ketika Yongguk dan Himchan sampai dilokasi. Yongguk dengan mengenggam tangan Himchan berkeliling rumah restoran itu, melihat tempat-tempat yang akan dijadikan set pengambilan video dan sekaligus menyapa orang-orang yang membantu dirinya dalam pembuatan _music video_.

"Hyung,," Yongguk menyapa pria berkepala plontos yang sedang sibuk dengan kamera ditangannya, menyapa Choi Sejung. Pria ini dulunya adalah _photographer_ yang bekerja sama dengan TS tetapi semenjak _lawsuit_ , pemilik akun Instagram _Soulsnatch_ ini tidak lagi bekerja sama dengan TS. Namun meski begitu pria yang juga bertato ini tetap berteman dekat dengan member B.A.P , khususnya Bang Yongguk.

"O, Yongguk'aa kau sudah sampai. Oh iya aku sudah mendapatkan tempat yang cocok untuk mengambil gambar yang bisa dijadikan _cover_. Jadi nanti,"

"Haii hyung," potong Himchan yang keberadaannya tidak disadari oleh Sejung.

"O, Himchanie. Kau datang?" Sejung melirik Yongguk sejenak lalu kembali menatap Himchan.

" _I need my best supporter Hyung"_ jawab Yongguk sambil tangan kanannya merengkuh bahu Himchan.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja, aku tunggu dimobil" pamit Himchan dengan keduanya.

" _I know what you think Hyung but it will be easier for me if he is here_ " ucap Yongguk ketika melihat ekspresi Sejung yang sedikit aneh.

"Chanieeee!" kepala Himchan yang awalnya tertunduk karena focus dengan layar handphone kini menatap lurus kearah suara wanita yang memanggilnya dengan _excited._ "Noona" Himchan menyambut kedua tangan wanita berambut pendek yang sudah terbuka lebar. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu Tuan Kim" Natasha menepuk-nepuk bahun Himchan dalam pelukkannya. "Mianhae aku jarang berkunjung Noona" saut Himchan tidak enak. Ya, dia jarang sekali bertandang ke studio milik kakak iparnya ini, maksudnya calon kakak ipar.

"Hyung" Himchan memeluk Charu yang baru saja menghampiri keduanya, mereka kini sedang berkumpul di halaman luas yang menghubungkan bagian-bagian rumah. "Heyy _long time no see_ " saut Charu ramah, ikut membalas pelukkan singkat mereka. "Apa kabar? Kapan kalian berdua akan main ke rumah atau studio?" lanjut Charu, kini merangkul bahu Himchan akrab. "Kami akan cari waktu, aku janji" _nice lill promise from Kim Himchan._

Ojun kwon yang menjadi sutradara mulai terlihat sibuk dengan segala macam persiapan, beberapa kali terlihat dia membolak-balik kertas yang menjadi draft mengambilan film dan terlihat pula Ojun berdiskusi dengan timnya.

Yongguk menghampiri Himchan dan Natasha dengan dua kantong plastik yang entah dia dapat dari mana " _Breakfast everyone_ " ucapnya sambil memberikan satu kantong plastik yang lebih besar pada Natasha dan yang lebih kecil dia berikan pada Himchan. " _Just a sandwich and juice babe. I know you're on your stupid diet so_ ,". " _Thank you_ " potong Himchan, mengambil kantong plastik dihadapannya dan meletakkannya disamping kanannya. Yongguk duduk berjongkok didepan Himchan guna menyamakan tinggi keduanya, " _Just eat something, you look so pale_ " Himchan hanya bergumam pelan.

"Kau sendiri, mana sarapanmu?" Himchan membuka plastik yang berisikan sandwich itu, "Aku sudah tadi" tanpa menanggapi Himchan memotong sandwich, mengarahkan potongan kecil ke mulut Yongguk. Yongguk yang menyadari jika Himchan tidak percaya akan kebohongan kecilnya hanya bisa membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Himchan menyuapinya.

 _Scene_ yang pertama dilakukan adalah didalam ruangan, dimana Yongguk dan beberapa orang yang tubuhnya memiliki _tattoo_ berkumpul seperti mereka sedang _dinner or more like Yakuza private party._ Charu ambil bagian menjadi salah satu dari beberapa pria bertato itu. Tidak hanya pria-pria bertato diruangan tersebut, ada juga wanita-wanita berpakaian kimono dengan belahan dada yang memperlihatkan hampir 60% bentuk payudara mereka and _of course Jang Naeri is one of them, the 'Geisha'._

Yongguk focus mendengarkan arahan sang sutradara mengenai bagaimana dan apa yang baiknya dia lakukan dalam proses pengambilan gambar. Melihat wajah serius Yongguk menghadirkan rasa tersendiri bagi Himchan, baginya Yongguk yang sedang focus mengerjakan sesuatu yang dia sukai akan terlihat mempesona dari biasanya dan seringkali membuat sebuah pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya, " _How can someone like me can have Yongguk as my boyfriends_?"

 _Today Yongguk look totally baddas with that temporary tattoo on his upper body_ _and arms,_ sangat berhasil memunculkan _image_ Yakuza yang memang selama ini biasa disematkan padanya. Dari celah kecil pintu yang terbuka Himchan melihat kesibukan proses pembuatan video, dia tidak ingin mengusik kegiatan orang-orang disana dengan keberadaannya didalam ruangan tersebut.

Hampir satu jam berselang dari proses pengambilan video untuk _scene_ pertama. Saat ini dibelakang monitor Yongguk sedang _focus_ melihat hasil video dan sesekali senyum kecil terlihat diwajahnya, memperlihatkan rasa puas akan hasil kerjanya. Setelah menyampaikan beberapa tanggapan akan _scene_ pertama pada sang sutradara, Yongguk menyebar pandang keseluruh ruangan namun tidak menemukan sosok kekasihnya disana, membuat Yongguk lantas melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan demi mencari sang kekasih, Kim Himchan.

Dilorong panjang menuju bagian depan rumah, Yongguk melihat Himchan yang sedang duduk dengan bagian tubuh kirinya bersandar pada tiang kayu rumah. "Heii" sapa Yongguk lalu ikut duduk disebelah Himchan, yang disapa hanya tesenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau keluar, memangnya sudah selesai?"

" _Scene_ pertama sudah, sekarang sedang _prepare_ untuk yang selanjutnya" Yongguk meraih tangan kanan Himchan untuk digenggammnya. " _You look so great today_ " ucap Himchan tiba-tiba tanpa melihat kearah Yongguk. Suara tawa kecil terdengar dari arah kanan Himchan,

"Wooa, _really_?"

"Yaps"

" _I'm not sure babe_ " saut Yongguk lagi masih dengan tawa kecilnya, membuat Himchan kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

" _The way you say it make me not believe it_ " wajah Himchan semakin penuh tanya mendengarnya.

" _How should I say it then_?"

" _Like this_ " senyum mengawali sesaat sebelum Yongguk menempatkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagu Himchan, memastikan jika pria cantik ini tidak akan memalingkan wajahnya ketika dengan lembut bibirnya memberikan ciuman dan hisapan singkat pada bibir tipis ber _philtrum_ dalam itu. Bang Yongguk _always can feel how it is heaven through Himchan lips. Cliché_? _Of course is cliché_. Telinga Himchan serasa digelitik dengan tawa kecil Yongguk dan senyum gusi sehat dihadapannya ikut menemani _the lill shock he got._

"Kau tau ada berapa banyak orang disini?" ucap Himchan dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

" _I know_ , tapi mereka tidak disini dengan kita dan kalau pun mereka lihat itu tidak masalah"

"Oh jadi ini yang kau sebut dengan " _No PDA_ " saat aku melakukan _skinship_ denganmu?"

"Yaps _no PDA in front of camera_ , dan disini tidak ada kamera"

Himchan hanya bisa memutar mata malas lalu memalingkan wajah dari Yongguk yang masih saja terkekeh, kesekian kali harus kalah berargumen dengan Yongguk. Yongguk merangkul bahu Himchan, membawanya untuk bersandar didalam rengkuhannya yang direspon dengan suka hati oleh Himchan. " _I mean it. You look so great today_ " Yongguk hanya bergumam menanggapi, tangan kirinya membelai lembut lengan Himchan. " _Sleepover tonight_?" kini giliran Himchan yang menanggapi dengan bergumam pelan.

Pengambilan _scene_ kedua masih diruangan yang sama, hanya saja kini tidak ada lagi meja panjang yang sebelumnya mengisi hampir sebagian ruangan. Sebuah karpet besar terbentang dilantai, diatasnya diletakkan selimut yang cukup tebal. Untuk _scene_ kedua ini hanya akan ada Yongguk dan wanita-wanita 'Geisha' saja, _scene_ yang ingin menunjukkan bagaimana Yongguk sebagai ketua Yakuza dikelilingi oleh para wanita. _Like they said, a man pride is wealth, throne and woman._ Kebanggaan yang juga bisa menjatuhkan.

Lagi, Yongguk mendengarkan dengan seksama arahan dari Ojun akan apa yang harus dirinya lakukan untuk _scene_ kedua dan kali ini Himchan berada didalam ruangan, Yongguk yang menariknya sendiri sebelum Ojun memanggilnya untuk memberikan arahan. Dua model yang sudah siap dengan pakaian ala Geisha sudah duduk diatas selimut. Mata Himchan sedang _focus_ pada Yongguk ketika dirinya menyadari jika ada seseorang wanita berdiri disebelah kirinya. Tangan kanan wanita itu memegang cermin sedangkan tangan kirinya terlihat merapihkan rambut yang sebernarnya sudah sangat rapih. Himchan kembali menatap Yongguk, mengacuhkan wanita yang ada disampingnya hingga ucapan sang wanita membuatnya tertegun.

" _I will not touch him but will very happy if those pretty fingers of him touch me_ "

Himchan hanya bisa menelan air liurnya perlahan, tetapi apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan wanita itu semakin membuat Himchan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. " _I'll make sure he does_ " dan beranjak, Naeri dengan pasti melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri dua model lainnya, duduk diatas selimut.

Himchan kembali memandangi Yongguk, kini kekasihnya itu sudah duduk diantara wanita-wanita yang memperlihatkan hampir sebagian payudaranya. Menghela nafas perlahan, Himchan percaya jika Yongguk tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang akan menyakitinya, sekalipun Yongguk melakukannya dia yakin jika itu demi kepentingan video. Itulah mengapa Himchan disini, alasan Yongguk meminta dirinya untuk datang adalah agar tidak ada asumsi-asumsi akan apa yang terjadi dengan Yongguk dan Naeri seperti apa yang terjadi pada _Body Lotion_ waktu itu. Pertengkaran mereka kala itu hampir berujung dengan berakhirnya hubungan mereka.

"Yongguk'a, bisa kau lebih dekat lagi pada Naeri dan kalau bisa sedikit bersandar padanya" Yongguk reflek langsung menatap Himchan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Himchan tersenyum manis kearah Yongguk, mengetahui dengan pasti jika sang kekasih meminta persetujuannya. "Hyung, aku minta waktu 5 menit" ucap Yongguk yang langsung berdiri meninggalkan wanita-wanita itu dan berjalan menghampiri Himchan.

" _It's oke, just do it_ " kata Himchan ketika Yongguk sudah berhadapan dengannya, senyum itu masih terpatri diwajahnya. " _I trust you_ " Yongguk menghadiahkan Himchan ciuman singkat nan manis akan perkataan Himchan.

" _I love you_ "

" _I love you too_. Aku akan tunggu di mobil. Kepalaku pusing, mungkin karena kurang tidur" ucap Himchan yang ditanggapi anggukkan kepala dari Yongguk. Benar atau tidaknya alasan Himchan untuk tidak berada disana bersamanya, Yongguk tidak akan ambil pusing. Dia tau meski Himchan mempercayainya tetapi untuk melihatnya melakukan _skinship_ dengan orang lain pasti sangat tidak nyaman karena dia juga akan merasakan hal yang sama jika harus melihat Himchan melakukannya dengan orang lain.

" _Will be waiting for you at home_ " Yongguk bergumam pelan, bibir tebalnya menciumi helaian rambut Himchan. Himchan memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat, kurang tidur membuat kepalanya pusing. Saat ini keduanya sedang menunggu taxi yang Himchan pesan di balik pintu besar yang menjadi pintu utama rumah ini, dengan Himchan yang berada didalam rengkuhan kedua tangan Yongguk.

" _Don't too close with her, arra_?" Yongguk terkekeh pelan, melepaskan rengkuhannya pada Himchan.

" _You said, you trust me_?" Yongguk tersenyum kecil dengan satu alisnya terangkat.

" _I believe you but not her_ " dan lagi Yongguk terkekeh, saat ini Himchan sungguh sangat menggemaskan, rasanya dia sangat ingin membuat Himchan kehabisan nafas dengan melumat habis bibir merah tipis yang selalu bisa membuatnya _lost control_.

"Bbang,, " Himchan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yongguk.

"Euum,,"

" _Kiss me"_ ucap Himchan pelan, hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajah Yongguk dan dengan senang hati Yongguk memenuhi permintaan _his_ _beautiful boyfriends._ Yongguk merengkuh pinggang Himchan dengan pasti, menghilangkan celah diantara mereka, bahkan kini Yongguk sudah mulai memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Leguhan kecil muncul dari Himchan, dia mulai kehabisan nafas dan sebelum mengakhiri ciumannya Yongguk menyempatkan diri untuk menyesap pelan bibir bawah Himchan.

" _Did she saw it_?" Himchan yang semula berada didalam rengkuhan Yongguk menarik diri.

" _How can,,_?" Yongguk terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kaget Himchan.

" _Your eyes isn't focus on me_ " menghela nafas pelan Himchan kembali mendaratkan wajahnya didada Yongguk. " _I am the bad person_ " Yongguk terkekeh pelan. "Ani, kau melakukannya karena kau mencintaiku. _But when you dislike someone didn't mean you are allowed to hurt them_ " dan mendengar itu Himchan bergumam pelan menanggapi, dia mengerti maksud Yongguk dengan jelas.

Hampir jam 11 malam ketika Yongguk melangkahkan kakinya memasukki apartement. Yongguk dihadiahi pemandangan yang membuatnya tersenyum dengan cepat. Diatas tempat tidur _king size_ miliknya ada Himchan yang tertidur lelap dengan memeluk bola bulu berwarna coklat keemasan, _his beloved puppy_. Tigger. Pemandangan menggemaskan itu membuat Yongguk yang kini sudah duduk dipinggir tepat tidur membelai lembut surai hitam Himchan.

"Euung,, kau ,, sudah pulang" ucap Himchan yang terbangun dari tidurnya, Yongguk hanya tersenyum menanggapi. "Kau sudah makan? Aku sudah masak untukmu. Kau mandilah, aku akan panaskan makananya" dan Yongguk hanya bisa terkekeh kecil. "Ne omma", "Ya!" tanpa menanggapi, Yongguk langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Himchan layaknya menggendong bayi membawa Tigger didalam dekapannya untuk diletakkan di tempat tidur kecil disudut kamar Yongguk sebelum beranjak menuju dapur untuk menghangatkan makanan yang sudah dimasaknya tadi sore. Himchan mengenakan salah satu dari koleksi baju jersey _softball_ juga boxer milik Yongguk nampak mulai menghangatkan sup sayur dan daging, bahkan Himchan sudah mengisi sebuah mangkuk kecil dengan nasi.

 _Yongguk get a lill bit shock to see Himchan wearing one of his limited jersey,_ "Tidakkah itu berlebihan untuk kau jadikan piyama?" ucap Yongguk menghampiri meja makan yang sudah terlihat beberapa menu makanan, "Huh?" saut Himchan yang bingung akan apa yang Yongguk maksud hingga akhirnya jari telunjuk lentik milik Yongguk mengarah kebaju yang sedang digunakannya.

" _That one is limited_ "

" _You mean limited size_?"

" _Yeah whatever_ " saut Yongguk yang sudah mulai sibuk mengunyah makanan dimulutnya. Himchan hanya terkikik kecil melihat sang kekasih terlihat merajuk. _One kind of the rare moment_. Himchan ingat betul ketika mereka konser pertama kali di Amerika, Yongguk sangat bahagia saat mendapati jersey _softball_ dari tim favoritenya tetapi waktu itu dia tidak mendapatkan ukuran yang cocok dan berkakhir dengan membeli jersey dari tim lawan. Setahun kemudian ditempat yang sama Yongguk akhirnya bisa mendapat jersey yang sesuai dengan ukurannya, meski sebenarnya masih cukup kebesaran.

"So, bagaimana dengan _shooting_ nya?" Himchan menghampiri Yongguk dengan segelas air putih ditangannya. "Good. Semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya" Himchan mengangguk pelan. Yongguk mengarahkan sumpit berisikan daging kearah Himchan yang direspon cepat oleh Himchan dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

" _You know what? You got that headache is not only because the lack of sleep, but also because you didn't eat well too. So, please stop it_ " lagi, Yongguk mengarahkan sumpitnya tetapi Himchan tidak juga membuka mulutnya seperti yang Yongguk harapkan.

" _It's too late for me to eat, I will eat the proper meal in the morning_ " ucap Himchan ketika dia sudah merasakan hawa tidak nyaman diantara mereka berdua. Himchan menghela nafas pelan karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari Yongguk. _His big fluffy bear is sulking._ Pada akhirnya Himchan meraih sendok lalu memakan sup yang tersaji diatas meja. Yongguk hanya diam hingga pada sendok kelima dia kembali mengarahkan sumpit berisikan daging kemulut Himchan dan untuk kali Himchan membuka mulutnya. " _I hate you_ " ucap Himchan dengan mulut yang masih sibuk mengunyah, membuat Yongguk gemas lalu melarikan tangan kirinya meraih kepala Himchan untuk mendaratkan kecupan manis didahi, " _I love you too_ ".

"Kkkkk,,, kkk,,, bba,,ng _stop it"_ Kedua tangan Himchan menahan bahu Yongguk guna menghentikan aksi menggelitik tubuhnya. Mereka sedang berbaring diatas tempat tidur, posisi keduanya cukup menyenangkan (untuk dilihat para Banghim shipper XD) dengan Yongguk yang berada diantara kaki Himchan yang terbuka, tubuh bagian atas Yongguk bertumpu pada Himchan, bahkan kaki Himchan juga sudah melingkar dipinggang Yongguk.

" _How was your teraphy_?" jemari Himchan menyisir lembut rambut Yongguk yang sudah mulai memanjang, Yongguk memejamkan matanya guna menikmati sentuhan lembut Himchan. " _Good, I'll be back to the band very soon"_ keduanya berbagi senyum manis hingga Himchan memutuskan untuk memeluk hangat kekasihnya, mengecup bahu Yongguk " _Thanks God ,, Glad to hear that_ ".

Yongguk mengulum daun telinga kanan Himchan, tangan kanan Yongguk membelai paha Himchan dan sesekali meremasnya. Terdengar leguhan pelan dari Himchan karena kini Yongguk sudah mulai menggesekkan kesejatian mereka yang masih terbalut bokser. "Aagh.." Himchan terpekik kaget, wajahnya menengadah keatas akibat kegiatan tangan Yongguk yang tiba-tiba meremas kuat adik kecilnya dibawah sana. Dengan tangan yang masih meremas bagian pribadi kekasihnya, Yongguk tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari Himchan, memperhatikan segala ekspresi yang ada pada Himchan hingga akhirnya kedua mata yang terpejam itu menampakkan sinarnya, membuat keduanya saling bertatapan.

Yongguk melepaskan lingkar kaki Himchan dipinggangnya untuk duduk secara benar dan tanpa kata menanggalkan bokser Himchan. Telapak tangan besar Yongguk menanggkup kesejatian Himchan, kembali memberikan pijatan disana, lagi-lagi membuat Himchan meleguh nikmat. Yongguk menghampiri wajah Himchan, mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada dagu Himchan hingga akhirnya menyesap bibir pink favoritenya, menelusupkan lidah basahnya dengan cepat ketika Himchan kembali menyuarakan kenikmatannya.

Himchan tidak habis-habisnya menyuarakan leguhan dari kegiatan yang dia lakukan sendiri. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Yongguk yang terbaring dibawahnya, tanpa henti menggerakkan pinggangnya untuk terus menghujam titik kenikmatannya dengan penis besar dan keras milik sang kekasih hati. Sesekali leguhan nikmat itu juga terlantun dari bibir Yongguk, ketika dirinya sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa kenikmatan dari pijatan lubang anal Himchan.

Himchan melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh Yongguk, tubuhnya dibuat sedikit melengkung guna menghampiri _nippels_ kecoklatan milik Yongguk. Lidah Himchan membasahi _nippels_ kanan Yongguk dengan teliti, menghisapnya dengan rakus dan kemudian menggigitnya gemas hingga menghasilkan bekas merah yang sepertinya tidak akan hilang selama dua hari kedepan.

"Fuck! Chaniee,, aaagh, aaa,,,, baby"

Yongguk memutar tubuh mereka, membuat Himchan kini yang terbaring dibawahnya. Nafas keduanya terengah, namun kemudian Yongguk memutuskan untuk kembali menikmati bibir manis Himchan tanpa menggerakkan adik kecilnya yang masih tertanam dengan nyaman dilubang anal sang kekasih. Yongguk tidak bisa menahan dirinya, wajar saja karena sudah hitungan bulan dirinya tidak bisa melampiaskan hasrat bercintanya, disebabkan oleh sang dokter yang menangani Yongguk menyarankan agar untuk sementara waktu dirinya tidak berhubungan intim, meskipun Yongguk tidak mengerti akan apa hubungannya dengan keadaan dirinya dan juga karena kesibukkan Himchan.

"Aah, Guk,,,,kiee,, aargh.. move,, please,,,"

Fakta jika Yongguk tidak menggerakkan sejatiannya dilubang anal Himchan membuat Himchan tidak kuasa untuk meringis antara tidak sanggup akan rasa nikmat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, Himchan juga merasa sangat penuh akan kesejatian Yongguk yang berukuran cukup besar bagi pria Asia. Belum lagi batang kesejatian kekasihnya itu tidak henti-hentinya berkedut didalam sana. Kepala Himchan rasanya ingin pecah.

"Bba,,ng … Aahhh!"

Bukannya kembali menghujamkan kesejatiannya, Yongguk malah menarik keluar miliknya dari kehangatan Himchan. Himchan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang Yongguk lakukan dan hampir saja menyuarakan kekesalannya pada Yongguk, namun belum sempat Himchan membuka mulutnya, Himchan kembali meleguh nikmat untuk merasakan gigi-gigi Yongguk dibagian paha dalam sebelah kirinya.

Demi menambah rasa nikmat yang kini Yongguk berikan dibagian bawahnya, tangan kiri Himchan memilih untuk memilin _nippels_ sebelah kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya juga dibuat sibuk dengan meremas gemas surai hitam Yongguk yang dibiarkan sang empunya lebih panjang dari biasanya. "Arrghh,, aaahh,," Himchan lagi-lagi menengadahkan wajahnya, merasakan jilatan, hisapan serta gigitan Yongguk secara bergantian dikedua bagian dalam pahanya.

Yongguk menyempatkan diri untuk mengulum sebentar kesejatian memerah milik Himchan, hanya untuk mendengar pekik tinggi dari sang kekasih yang berhasil membuat senyum diwajahnya. Yongguk sangat suka menggoda Himchan ditengah-tengah kegiatan bercinta mereka.

Yongguk membawa kembali wajahnya berhadapan dengan Himchan yang kini masih sibuk memejamkan mata serta mengatur nafas. Senyum masih setia terpatri diwajah Yongguk hingga akhirnya kelopak mata Himchan terbuka, memperlihatkan mata marbel yang terlihat sayu dan penuh akan hasrat. Keduanya berbagi senyuman manis, lalu kembali menyatukan mulut mereka untuk saling memagut. Ditengah pagutan mereka, Himchan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menggenggam kesejatian Yongguk, mengarahkan benda yang selalu membuatnya hilang akal dan juga memberikannya kenikmatan yang luar biasa untuk kembali memasuki gua hangatnya dibawah sana.

Yongguk tidak membuang waktu, kembali menghujam keras dan dalam kesejatiannya pada Himchan, kedua kaki Himchan didorongnya hingga kedada, membuat bokong Himchan sedikit terangkat diudara, memberikan Yongguk akses yang sangat sempurna untuk menumbuk titik kenikmatan terdalam sang kekasih, itu terbukti dari tidak henti-hentinya Himchan meneriakkan namanya.

"Yongguk! Aaggh! Aa,,,aaah Bba,,ng! Yong,,,guk!"

Kesejatian Himchan tidak henti-hentinya mengelurakan cairan precum, semenjak _foreplay_ dirinya tidak ingat untuk menyentuh penisnya yang sudah sangat memerah dan menegang itu karena segala perbuatan Yongguk padanya sudah membuatnya kualahan.

"Kiss,, aah,, aargh. Kiss,,, me" mendengar permintaan Himchan, Yongguk melepaskan kaki Himchan, membiarkannya kembali melingkar dipinggangnya tanpa sekalipun menghentikan hujaman keras dan dalam kesejatiannya pada Himchan. Himchan menangkup wajah Yongguk, mencium Yongguk dengan rakus.

"Aaah! Aaa,,aagh! Guk,,kieeh. Aaah,,,aah" Himchan meneriakkan kenikmatannya kencang bersamaan dengan cairan putih kental yang keluar dari kesejatiannya. Yongguk menghentikan hujamannya, membiarkan Himchan menikmati moment klimaksnya.

Desah lagi-lagi terdengar dari bibir pink yang membengkak milik Himchan karena Yongguk sudah mulai kembali menghujam keras kesejatiannya pada lubang analnya. Hentakkan Yongguk semakin kasar dan dalam, berhasil menyentuh titik nikmat Himchan ditiap hujamannya hingga membuat kesejatian Himchan kembali menegang antusias.

"Bbang,,, aahhh,,, aaghh,, Gukkieee,,, more,,, aaahh,,aah" Yongguk merengkuh Himchan dalam pelukkan yang membuat tubuh mereka melekat erat tanpa celah, pinggulnya bergerak cepat. "Baby,,, aargh!" Yongguk tidak bisa menghentikan leguhannya ketika dirasa kehangatan Himchan didalam sana memijat erat batang kesejatiannya.

"Bbang,,, aaaggh,, aaah,aaah cum,,, for me. Aagh,,"

"Gukkie!" Himchan untuk kedua kalinya menapaki puncak kenikmatan, meremas keras lengan Yongguk yang merengkuhnya, segala kenikmatan itu menyelimuti tubuh lelahnya. Himchan belum bernafas normal ketika dirasa kesejatian Yongguk berkedut kencang lalu sedetik kemudian terdengar pekik kenikmatan terdengar dari sang kekasih

"Aagh! Fuck! Chaniee,, aahh,, aah"

Himchan membelai lembut punggung Yongguk yang masih merengkuhnya, membiarkan sang kekasih untuk menikmati momentnya dari menapaki kenikmatan tertinggi yang dunia bisa suguhkan. Yongguk dihadiahi senyuman manis dan tulus dari Himchan ketika menarik wajahnya dari ceruk leher sang kekasih, membuat senyuman yang sama juga terpatri diwajahnya.

Yongguk menangkup wajah Himchan ketika Himchan membelai lembut rambut Yongguk, keduanya hanya saling memandang dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah mereka berdua.

"I love you baby" ucap Yongguk dengan senyum gusinya

"I love you too" kemudian dibalas Himchan dengan senyum kelincinya.

Yongguk mengeluarkan kesejatiannya dari kehangatan Himchan dibawah sana, membuat ringisan pelan terdengar dari bibir pink milik kekasihnya itu. Yongguk bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengambil tissue yang terdapat pada nakas disamping tempat tidur guna membersihkan sisa spermanya yang mengalir keluar, kemudian meraih bokser yang tegeletak dilantai lalu memakainya sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar.

Himchan mengatur nafasnya pelan, lelah mulai merajai tubuhnya bahkan matanya mulai terasa berat. Himchan merasakan handuk basah pada tubuhnya, Yongguk dengan telaten membersihkan cairan putih kental yang membasahi bagian perut & bokong sintal Himchan dengan handuk basah yang diambilnya tadi dari kamar mandi.

"Besok siapa yang akan jemput?" Tanya Yongguk dengan masih menyeka perut Himchan, yang ditanya masih memejamkan mata, kelelahan. "I don't know" saut Himchan, kantuk sungguh sudah tidak bisa lagi ditahan hingga Himchan membiarkan saja Yongguk yang kini sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan mulai memakaikannya bokser. Yongguk membawa Himchan kedalam rengkuhannya, lalu tidak lupa memberikan kecupan manis nan lembut dipucuk kepala Himchan sebelum akhirnya bergabung bersama sang kekasih untuk menuju alam mimpi.

-THE END-

.

.

Notes!

Wassup Babiess! Long time no see!

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ada yang bisa aku upload di sini. Story ini udah lama banget sih aslinya ditulis, bikinya sedikit demi sedikit hehehe tadinya mau ending setelah mereka dinner tapi kok ya rasanya ada yang kurang, akhirnya diriku mencoba untuk nulis SMUT scene yang sangat amat amatir ini , maklum enggak pernah bisa bikin yang intim-intim. Maafkan bahas inggris aku yang berantakan, grammer kacau. Maklum masih belajar.

Settingan waktu pembuatan MVnya aku pilih adalah masa-masa dimana Yongguk hiatus, supaya enak aja bikin plotnya. Entahlah kepikirannya begitu soalnya. DAN aku mau meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena membuat kalian berdosa setelah lebaran , MOHON MAAF LAHIR & BATIN YA *bow*

Next update: Sunlight Part 16


End file.
